RWBY (movie series)
RWBY ''' is a series of movies focused on RWBY franchise in a way similar to Dragon Ball, One Piece and Naruto movies. The movies from the original RWBY series are non-canon. List of movies (original series) *The Legend of Ruby Rose *The Mysterious Hunter X *The Strongest Hunters in the World *Hope Comes from Division *Samantha, Haven's Worst Nightmare *The Return of Samantha *The Hunters of Atlas *Grimm Eclipse List of Movies (RWBY Chibi) *RWBY Chibi: The Movie Timeline Placements The Legend of Ruby Rose After the meeting of Team RWBY and before the launch at the Emerald Forest. The Mysterious Hunter X After the arrival of James Ironwood at Beacon Academy and before Penny reveals her true identity to Ruby. The Strongest Hunters in the World After Roman Torchwick's death and before Cinder and Pyrrha's fight. Hope Comes from Division After the birth of Team RNJR and before Tyrian apprehends Ruby & co. Samantha, Haven's Worst Nightmare After Yang and Weiss reunites with Ruby and before the fight between Cinder and Raven. The Return of Samantha After Cinder allies herself with Neo and before the battle against Caroline Cordovin and Adam Taurus. The Hunters of Atlas After Arthur Watts joins forces with Jacques Schnee and before Jacques is arrested by the Atlas Forces. Grimm Eclipse After the end of Volume 7 and before the beginning of Volume 8. Antagonists *Trickster's Crime Empire **Rowan Trickster: A Crime Lord who was once imprisoned but managed to escape, during one of his robberies, he lost his right arm and right eye, replacing him with mechanical implants later, he is the leader of his own Crime Empire and the main antagonist of "The legend of Ruby Rose". **Bankster: A cyborg disguised as a human created by Trickster, he is loyal to his leader and creator. **Prankster: A cyborg disguised as a human created by Trickster, he is loyal to his leader and creator. *Dr.Winston Wild: A scientist who once worked at Beacon Academy as a teammate for Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, after the latter discovered that Winston studied the Grimm species for evil purposes, his friendship is over, a few years later, Winston would return as a severed head with a mass-produced army of Ginoids named "Sweet Cream", trying to use his new invention: "The Grimm-X Armor", to kill Oobleck and take revenge on Beacon Academy for depriving him of his dreams under the alias of "Hunter X". He is the main antagonist of "The Mysterious Hunter X". *Sweet Cream: A Mass-Produced Ginoid who works for Winston Wild's evil purposes, they are all silent and playful, wearing a self-assured smile and politely bowing in the battlefield. One of the Sweet Creams survived the battle and assists Samantha Slayer in her plan for revenge against Ruby Rose. They are secondary antagonists in "The Mysterious Hunter X" and a major antagonist in "The Return of Samantha". *Cash Cunningham: The host of the Hunter's World Tournament who secretely is the leader of an evil organization who wants to find Annie and use her hidden powers to awake Apocalypse and take over the world. He is the main antagonist of "The Strongest Hunters in the World". *Apocalypse: A beast who once was put to sleep in his attempt to destroy Remnant thanks to Annie's ancestors, he is awaken by Cash Cunningham but Apocalypse devours him, he is the true main antagonist of "The Strongest Hunters in the World". *Black Claws **Leonard Leopard: A leopard Faunus and the leader of Black Claws, a Faunus violent terrorist organization who raised after Blake betrays White Fang, he and his army has enslaved an small town in Anima. He is the main antagonist of "Hope Comes From Division". **Lisa Lizard: A member of Black Claws and the Lieutenant of the organization, she is a lizard Faunus who wears a Grimm Mask and has a killer instinct. **Rex Hammington: A member of Black Claws, he is a bear Faunus who loyaly works for Leonard. *Samantha Slayer: The twin-sister of Summer Rose and the aunt of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, she is a member of Salem's Faction and the leader of the Slayer Rose Tribe, a group of bandits that operate in Haven; her real name is '''Samantha Rose. She replaces Cinder during her recovering from the Fall of Beacon after a reassign from Salem, she is the main antagonist of "Samantha: Haven's Worst Nightmare" and "The Return of Samantha". *Slayer Rose Tribe **Hope: A bandit who works for Samantha and takes pride of being a member of her tribe. **Axel: A bandit who works for Samantha, he loves to kill for money and he never denies a command from his boss. *Alpha Schnee: A Cyborg created by Jacques Schnee and Arthur Watts to get rid of James Ironwood and Weiss Schnee, based on the model construction of Penny Polendina made by Pietro Polendina, he is the main antagonist of "The Hunters of Atlas". *Merlot Industries **Doctor Merlot **Team ATSL ***Adam Taurus ***Rowan Trickster ***Samantha Slayer ***Leonard Leopard Category:Movies Category:Movies based on web series Category:Movies based on anime Category:Series Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Movies based on cartoons